


Lost and Found

by Kiri_Natsumi_Tetsuya



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Being Lost, Italy, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Relationship(s), Self-Doubt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-02
Updated: 2016-05-02
Packaged: 2018-06-05 20:36:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6722434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiri_Natsumi_Tetsuya/pseuds/Kiri_Natsumi_Tetsuya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi lost Eren in the throngs of people while they're on a trip together and starts to freak out and Eren finds him, holds him tight and tells him he'll never lose him again</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lost and Found

I can't believe I lost him

I keep berating myself for losing him while at what was probably the biggest tourist place in this city. That brat said that he was going to be gone for only a second to get a better angle for a picture and now I can't find him anywhere! I knew I should have gone with him; there were already so many people here that it would be difficult to keep track of him. Not to mention there was no way for me to get hold of him since our cell phones were turned off so we didn't get a huge international phone bill.

I calmly start to weave my way through the huge pack of people by the exit and started looking around for him again, trying to see if he had come out here. Nothing, I couldn't tell if he was around with all the people obscuring what view I could see. I hadn't found him inside and now he's not here, where could he have gone? I start my way back to the street and look around the surrounding area. Cars whiz by and people walking and talking, going about their day like everything is completely normal.

No Eren.

"Fuck," I curse quietly to myself, and start walking south back toward where we had walked here from.

Maybe he had walked back to the hotel? But why would he leave me there?

I take a path that winds through trees to get out of sight of passerby as I slowly started to freak out, maybe I should have stayed put. But it's been a half hour and he hasn't come back, he would've come back for me right?

He would come back, right?

At that I stopped where I was, suddenly unsure. What was keeping Eren from leaving me? Sure we've been dating for two years but he can have anyone he wants. He doesn't have to stay with me at all, he could leave at any moment. Sure it would hurt but…

I lean against the nearest tree and slump down, slightly curling into myself.

But after all we've been through together and how much we've done for each other, would he really just drop it all like that?

"Levi?"

I look up and find Eren staring at me in concern, and finally notice wet tracks falling down my face.

When did I start crying?

He kneels down beside me, reaching a hand out to wipe my unshed tears. "Hey baby, it's okay. You're going to be alright, I'm sorry I left you alone so long."

I let out a little sniffle, and am I really crying? Why am I crying? He didn't leave, I'm just overreacting!

He pulls me into his arms and holds me close, "Levi it's alright, take deep breaths for me okay? You can do it, breathe in…" He breathes leading me into following him. "…and out." I let my breath go and so does he. We repeat this a few more times until I've finally calmed down, but he never lets go of me until I finally pull away scrubbing at my face.

"Sorry about that, I was just overreacting." I say, and he just frowns.

"Levi its okay, I shouldn't have left you alone in the first place. But can you tell me the reason you were crying?"

At first I don't want to tell him, but at this point he already knows something's up so why keep it from him?

"I thought you had left me, for good." I I say quietly and he squeezed my shoulders a little, sighing deeply.

"Oh Levi. Why would you think that?" He asks, not berating me at all for my doubts.

"Because you could have anyone you like, someone better than me." I tell him honestly.

He shakes his head, "I will never find someone that's as perfect as you, and you will never lose me."

He slowly let's go and scoots back a little, kneeling down on one knee.

"Levi, I want you for the rest of life, I never want to lose you." He pulls out a box from his pocket, and flips it open to reveal a plain gold band. "Levi Ackerman, will you do me the honor of marrying me?"

I was speechless, this brat wanted to marry me?

It takes me a few minutes, but I finally make up my decision.

"Yes brat, I'll marry you." I wrap my arms around his neck and kiss him deeply as he slips the ring onto my finger. A few minutes pass and he pulls away briefly and whispers into my ear.

"You will never lose me again, I promise."


End file.
